ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hands of Death
The Hands of Death (手死死神, Teshi no Shinigami) is a mercenary organization that is based upon the Afterlife-based planet, Limbo, allowing them to travel between Earthland World and Earth, known to be one of the most forthmost and fiercest Mercenary Guilds for either planet. They are a collaborative group of Shinobi, Mages, and other affiliative entities that provide a number of lucurative ventures that venture to both the legitimate realm of society, and the underworld of depravity and dirty deeds. The Strongest of the Organization are named,'' ''the Seven Shinigami, renowned for strength that exceeds normal beings, either Human or other races. Their leader, one of the seven, is named Xanxus Blackfox who is renowned to be as strong as any of the ruling Vandenreich's Stern Ritters. Origins: Created nearly thirty years after the nearly absolute disappearance of all major military powers within the planet Earth, a rising faction formed from the underbelly of society within both this world and the World of Earthland, came to light officially. They would be called the Hands of Death, a powerful organization that preformed any number of normally illegal operations openly to anyone who can afford them or require their assistance. What gave rise to this force of "Legitimate" criminality were seven infamous members that would forever christen themselves in the annals of history for their skill, cunning, and power within any world; they would be called, the Seven Shinigami. Designated with controlling particular operatives, forms of buisness, and the amount of missions regulated to their subordinates and themselves, the Seven Shinigami were noted by the remaining powers to-be as warriors, assassins, and monsters of power rivaling any known military's elite, capable of contending with the best of the best. It is said if a single Shinigami were to engage in combat against a similarly powerful entity, the landscape itself could potentially be re-mapped by the battle's end. Having been started by a particularly powerful Shinobi, the Seven Shinigami regulated the balance of military power to the rest of the regulated nations under the Vandenreich's control. While under a tentative truce against the Vandenreich's military, as stated by the Mirror Eye Devil leader of the Hands of Death himself, the subordinates and military forces of the Vandenreich often sport a number of minor skirmishes, even if they often end with death or incapacitation for either side, it wouldn't bother either faction. Ever since its allowance and acceptance as an official for-hire military faction, the World of Earthland and Earth are equally part of their territory and their regime. To this date, there are very rarely any form of criminal or rogue groups that last long without the Hands of Death intervening, often being the ones tasked to dealing the death blow and exterminate them as they continue existing as a necessary evil. Over three generations have passed since the Mirror Eye Devil, Sōdai Uchiha, has vanished into darkness and has presumed to have disappeared into the myths of history. Since then, the Dead Eye Angel had assumed temporary command over the organization for the next thirteen years, but then would be challenged by one of the most powerful and prominent of the Seven Shinigami since the Mirror Eye Devil himself. Later known to the Iron Demon, Xanxus Blackfox defeated and killed the Dead Eye Angel in one-on-one combat, having obliterated an entire ten kilometer stretch of forestland during their particular clash of blood and wills. For the past seven years, Xanxus Firefox has expanded and advanced the Hands of Death as one of the most threatening factions in either world, making both the Wizard Council and the Vandenreich cautious of their movements and their true intentions. It is the first time in over seventy years, that the either world anticipated the possibility of a war of power to determine who will rule what's left of the remaining races and its resources. Only time will tell when and how it will happen...! Order of Formation: While over the years the mercenary faction has been changed in how it works, functions, and is used accordingly, the most recent formation to be adapted within the modern world of commerce and business in their line of work is seen as such: Specialty, Experience, and Endurance. When it came to specialty, the more versatile the operative was, the more widely available work and higher rank they could achieve. This would allow them to be paid a certain percentage accordingly the mission assigned to them, and whether or not how it would be divided by similarly specialized operatives required to complete the assignment. For example, if an operative was skilled within the art of assassination, but not necessarily brute force combat or sabotage, then if the mission they choose requires a higher skill level than they are capable of carrying out, then they are assigned other similarly ranked specialists to help aid them in endeavor of the given mission. However, the more fields an operative specializes, the more likely they can take upon solo missions and the more often they'd be called upon to help other higher ranked operatives to help with their missions, giving them a higher cut of the profits upon success as well. The second way the organization's operatives were arranged, was by the experience they possessed. Not necessarily implying how long they've been within the faction, but more upon a level of how much experience they've retained prior upon joining as well. This allows them to be judged and ranked accordingly, giving them the proper status and particular missions they can withstand or be capable of carrying out. This also determines the risk of such missions and if they need to be partnered with similarly skilled operatives or not. As experience is gained and noted by Seven Shinigami, the more they are given status and prestige within the organization, and given perks as their rank allows them, depending on how much they've contributed to the faction as a whole and the impression they've left them upon those they worked with. However, depending on the success and failure ratio of every operative, the varying rates of acceleration of climbing the ranks and notice of the faction's leaders themselves. Lastly, and probably most importantly, the formation of operatives is broken up by the collective physical, spiritual, and mental endurance they are capable of withstanding. While not necessarily entailing those of excellent physical aptitude, those who prefer to remain within the shadows or use tactical skills and potentially marksmanship, illusions and the like, is usually also depending upon how wide their versatility within both Speciality and Experience gains them. If they are particularly skillful within a specific speciality and have gained a voluminous amount of experience, but don't have the known aptitude of handling higher risk missions, then they won't be allowed to take them unless given additional support, or will be denied the opportunity of taking part within missions. If they are physically capable entities, but have little experience despite their speciality, they will still be ranked accordingly, and vice versa. However, if their limits of enduring the most grueling and taxing of operations far exceeds their experience and speciality level, they are encouraged to take part in missions far above what normal operatives are granted, as special tests by the leaders of the faction to see if they have what it takes to ascend the ranks quickly enough. With this in mind, all three of the points of formation are what help determine the value, credibility, and worthiness of every operative within the Hands of Death, and how they are ranked in particular. Ranks: Desginated by how the organization is formed, each rank holds particular value upon the special traits each operative possesses. No matter the skill in one area, the other areas much reach a particular requirement of an average expectation, otherwise, they cannot participate in levels of difficulty that they wish or should be able to handle in any mission. The ranks are listed as such: Rookie, Specialist, Expert, and Veteran. Rookie: The Rookie is the lowest ranked and least prestiged member of the Hands of Death. Usually retaining only one speciality uniquely their own, a single Rookie has the equivalent fighting power (depending on his/her speciality, experience, and endurance level) anywhere from a couple of fully trained Soldats, to an entire Jagdarmee Squad. But in retrospect, the true strength of a Rookie is not the level of power and prestige, but what they are to gain from their missions at the lowest level. When grouped to the maximum count of a dozen, Rookies can truly shine by coordinating their movements, specialities, and true strengths in a seemingly hazardous and suicidal mission. Known Rookies: Specialist: The Specialist is the next branch up on the ranking tree of the organization, from the Rookie's lowest level. The Specialist is an operative who's proved himself as both an individual and a team player, capable of handling himself and projecting his abilities in whatever speciality they possess. This can also be included into the category of someone who gains many specialities of worthy notice, able to handle more versatile and unpredictable assignments than ordinary Rookie-level operaties, and would be partnered with likewise skilled Specialists in order to take on more brutal and long-going missions. A Specialist's battle prowess is various, depending on the number of specialities and endurance factor they retain. Sometimes a single Specialist of noteworthy skill and power, could handle multiple Jagdarmee Squads with ease, while others would need additional Specialists to help or Rookie-level entities to do the fighting for them. They are far from perfect, but have a much more plethora of opportunities within assignments, prestige, and perks for being at the rank they are within the Hands of Death. Known Specialists: Ryuma Sakamoto Expert: An Expert is considered the second to highest rank within the Hands of Death. Revered for extensive skill, experience, and a high endurance level, Experts are considered one the few recommended "Solo-Ops Only" assignments to be given. Either considered loners who have proved to handle things better on their own, considerably dangerous entities, or people who's skill would be held back by being tasked to team up with lesser ranked operatives, Experts are both skilled and dangerous to be around. Capable of standing up to several Jagdarmee Officers with ease in forms of combat prowess and endurance level, the Expert is either solely dedicated to one specialized aspect within their repertoire, or has such a wide variety of honed skills, that they are considered geniuses, prodigies, or warriors of renowned force and prestige. Known Experts: Veteran: The Best of the best. Elites without equal. Handpicked to lead by example and by deeds done throughout their career, Veterans are considered the next thing most dangerous from the leaders of the organization themselves. Having arrived at the top of the rank pyramid, Veterans are operatives who proved themselves to either have been beyond the ranks associated with the skill they entered the organization prior with and had ascended swiftly in a short time. Or, they are the operatives who proven themselves time and again through an extended period of time of being part of the mercenary faction, and have been revered for their own individual strengths, assimilated experience, and solely mastered speciality or vast number of specialities. One of the few entities a single or several Expert-level operatives would follow into a dangerous mission, Veterans are known for tactical skill and adaptible thinking, able to overcome many hopeless scenarios without thinking much of it or believed to be done-in by the said scenario. Their battle power comes to either a large group of Jagdarmee Officers, or a single Sentry Unit, they are warriors, tacticians, and masters of deception without equal, and are the only entities considered ripe for candidacy for the spot of leadership within the Hands of Death faction. Known Veterans: The Seven Shinigami: Having adopted the title in memory of the feared entities that once drove the race of supernaturally powered humans, known as the Quincies, into near-extinction, the Seven Shinigami are a force of independent entities forged from a number of cultures, nations, and planets that had been affected in some manner by the Vandenreich. But rather than take up a bloody crusade in vengeance for the tyranny the new Quincy Empire that had forged, these entities considered one of the next best things: Profit, Monopolization of Private Military Power, and Prestige. Having once demonstrated their power by allowing their leader, the Mirror Eye Devil, destroy the Black Palace's Spirit Particle Distributor Tower erected there from an unknown distance away and with incredible force. Upon insistence by the Prince, Augustus, the Emperor managed to arrange a tentative peace treaty with the mercenary faction to have no all-out combat happen between their two factions. This was done, in fear of nothing being leftover in the worlds they lived in, after their last soldier would drop dead. Since then, the Seven Shinigami have rarely made a open military actions of their own against enemies. Even if they were assigned for a particularly dangerous contract, none of the Seven Shinigami have ever revealed their full strength or potential, except against themselves. Ever since the Mirror Eye Devil, Sōdai Uchiha, had disappeared without warning or announcement, the Seven Shinigami have went through two more generations of ranks and leaders. The current strongest member since the founder of the organization, Xanxus Blackfox aka the Iron Demon, is current leader of the Hands of Death, and within the last seven years of his leadership, has expanded it three times the size of what the founding Seven Shinigami originally had. While some of the ruling factions, the Magic Council and Vandenreich alike, fear the worst that this leader intends to wage a full scale war. Notable Members: *'Xanxus Blackfox' (Aka, the Iron Demon) - Leader of the Hands of Death, Strongest of the Seven (Aka, the Shinigami King.) *'Kaze Sasayaki' (Aka, the Sound Dragon.) - Foremost Skilled Shinobi of the Hands of Death (Aka, the Blind Shinigami.) *'Saitō Ninjōkei' (Aka, the Edge of the Moonlit Night) - Renowned Embodiment of a True Demon, Powerful Samurai Warrior (Aka, the Violet Shinigami) Behind the scenes/Trivia: *The Seven Shinigami's namesake was inspired by the NARUTO infamous Shinobi Group of Hidden Mist Ninja, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Quote(s): Category:Renascentia Category:The Vandenreich (Renascentia) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinobi Category:Mages